My hands to hold you
by MaggieCSer
Summary: CS first proper date ending, pure especulation on what actually could happen- 4x04!


A/N: i got this idea..This might even happen on the show and i need to share (i know they only kissed once at the end of the date, but i just love their kisses)

Will was being a jerk and he threw the drink he is holding in hand at Emma by accident, her beautiful pink dress messy with red wine. Killian couldnt help the anger running throught his whole, _yes whole_ body.

Having his hand back felt different, good but different, he did it because Emma asking him out meant so much for him, few days ago after talking with Elsa he thought that she still didnt trust him, he was so wrong, glady wrong, she has feelings and she is not running nor holding back anymore. She wants to give this a try and he feels so blessed, to have her attention if not _love_, he cant put a finger that she loves him too, he for sure knows that he loves her with all his heart but for Emma to kiss him, really kiss him, to hug him and let him hold her. to confess her fear of losing him, to let him kiss her, to ask him out and let him plan it, to dress like that, like the beautiful princess that she is, for him, for them. He doesnt want to put his hope too high but whatever she feels for him, its strong and nothing could make him happier. His new old hand on the other side, makes him feel a bit strange but he wont let the cocodrile or this hand to keep him distracted from the beautiful savior smiling at him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you"- Emma yelled at Scarlet

"Get out of here before i kill you!"- Killian told him, grabbing his jacket and shaking his body with force, his jaw clenching... the anger running all over his body, so hard to control and Emma could see it.

"Killian, stop!"- She said but he couldnt listen to her

"Killian, Killian, let him go, HOOK!"- she yelled after him, when Killian took Scarlet out of the place, not nice things going into his mind, his anger was too much make himself stop but there was her, her voice screaming his name but god, he couldnt stop, as soon as he heard "Hook!"- going out of her lips, his heart stopped for a moment and the whole world was going slow, he could hear his blood running all over him, over his new old hand. Hook, she called him hook.

"Theres not hook anymore, darling"- he said, hurt. He wanted to make this night so special for her, for them. He wanted for her to see him, just as Killian, not cap hook. No the pirate but the man, only the man, the man of honor he always was inside of his heart but that got lost over the years, over his brokenheart but with her, everything seemed knew, fresh and beautiful, she was so beautiful and he wanted to live nothing more than to hold her, to make her smile, to make her happy but he couldnt, he bloody damn couldnt, not even for a night, not for _this_ night. She called him hook, she called him hook again after all those days of not doing it, and _now_ that he went to his enemy to get his hand back. God! Why?

"Killian, I-"- she tried to speak after seeing the hurt all over his face and he let go of Will.

"Move!"- Killian said and Scarlet left. He watched him go, giving his back at Emma, he couldnt look at her, not after how this wonderful night ended up. Damnit, this was a disaster!

"Killian"- she said softly, let her hand rest of his left shoulder but he didnt move, this was not how he was planning for the date to end like.

"I will walk you home, i guess this is over"- He said, easy to read the hurt in his voice and he didnt look up .

"Okay, thank you"- she told him and they started to walk and keep doing for minutes in silence until she was in front her parents building

"Have a good sleep, Swan" – he said, not being able to keep his eyes on hers

"Killian, i"

"You dont have to, Emma. I will just leav"

"Stop, please, stop. I need to tell you this, so shut up and listen to me"- she said, making him stop , just looking at her –"Why, why did you get it back?"- she asked him, looking at his hand

"Isnt that obvious"

"i wanna hear it"

"I, i did it because i wanted you to see me as the man, as the man was long ago, before i turned into pirate, before i was a villain, i wanted for you to see the man of honor...but i guess thats just not possible"- he said, looking so sad

"stop it, where is the big ego, the horrible self apreciattion you always had!"- she said, giving him a little smile

"Gone, when it comes to you, i suposse"

"Killian, im sorry, i didnt mean to hurt your feelings. I thought it was clear and obvious but yeah, how can it be when i let my damn walls to hide my feelings..." – she said and continued –"I, it doesnt matter if you have a hook or hand, i know who you are, and you with that hook have been there for me when i needed you, you helped me to save my son, you helped me to protect this town, you fighted with me, you fighted _for me_, i...I am sorry, im so bad at talking about my feelings!... what, i like you for who you are, hand or not and what i feel, whatever is that i feel for you (love , a voice whispered to her) it has nothing to do with your hook, or now recovered hand... I like (love) _**you, Killian Jones!**_"

"Emma"

"Im not finish! Sorry that you felt like you had to have it back, dont do it for me, please, dont"

"Love, im sorry. For what happened over there, i wanted to make this perfect for you, i just, i couldnt control myself"- he said , looking at his hand and Emma let her own go slowly to his and grab it.

"What is it?"- she asked, worried

"I think, maybe this bloody thing is cursed"-

"Really? We need to go to Gold now!"

"No, love. Maybe its just me, this is new. And i want to be whole to hold you when you want me too"

"Didnt you hear what i just said?! I dont damn care about the hand! If its cursed, please Killian, dont do this. I cant lose you"- she said softly the last part, looking into his eyes, beggin for him to listen to her

"Alright, Emma. I will go to the cocodrile tomorrow and asked him to take it off , if it still feels weird, okay?"- he smiled at her

"Good"- she said, smiling back –"well besides, i kind find that theres something weirdly sexy about that hook"- flirting and getting closer to him, he couldnt help the wide smile over his face

"Oh, is it now!?"- he moved closer, grabbing her waist and pulling her against his body –"If i had known that before"- he said, grinning and Emma couldnt stop herself into crushing her lips against his, eating his smile. The kiss started slow and tender, full of deep feelings for one another, Killian´s right hand on her waist and his left on her hair...It was a perfect kiss, every kiss the share only seemed to get better and better... this time it was a lazy make out, on the street, they both tasting each other, wanting to make it last and enjoy every second of it...They could keep going for hours, but after a few minutes, she pulled away, big smile on her face and he let his hands cup her cheek, caressing her skin and she closed her eyes, getting lost on his soft touch, his new old hand touched one of cheek and ran over her lips, making her skin burn . She opened her eyes, to find him staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes and so much love and happiness on them, he got closer, resting his forehead on hers, both smiling and they stayed like that for a little while. He pulled away and grabbed her neck with both of his hands and she closed her eyes again in anticipation, their lips joining together once again.

"I know that in your counting this would be our third date, but i think its time for me to go inside"- she said, smiling...she just couldnt stop smiling, damnit! ( she really like it_)_

"Aye, love, this is bad form, indeed. We dont want your father to come to look out for you"

"Scared?"- she teased

"Only when you get mad at me, love"- he winked at her, making her laugh

"Glad to know you that you are smart"- she laughed again –" okay, then"

"Good night, love"

"Good night, Killian"- their fingers (all of them) laced, she got closer and felt like a teenager, kissing his cheek but hell, she wasnt a teen anymore, she gave hime a short sweet kiss on the lips again

"I see you tomorrow"- she said, walking away

"I have nowhere else where i could ever want to be, love"- he almost yelled at her, and they both parted ways with big smiles on their faces, their hearts beating fast and happy so happy... maybe it didnt matter, hook or hand, place or time, villains or monsters, not matter what, if they were together everything would be okay, everything would end up perfect.

FIN

A/N: this was meant to be a little short fanfic, they took over me again!- Hope you like and im sure their real date is going to be so much better than this!


End file.
